narutos pain
by writingstorm
Summary: its my first story plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

Narutos pain

(Normal pov)

It's been seven years since the kyuubi attack and our young hero is trying to see the hokage aka jiji but before he got to the tower he was confronted by an angry mob of villagers "demon brat were do you think your going" they were readying there weapons "go…..going…..t…to….see…..t….the…..ho….hokage" he was stuttering badly "you aren't going to kill our hokage-sama" they attack

(Naruto pov)

Why why why what did I do to deserve this I was in so much pain until I heard something "Hey" the mob was still hurting me "HEY!!!!!!!!" I thought my ears were going to bleed like the rest of me I passed out. I awoke to the lady that save me I ran

(Ankos pov)

I came running when I herd you aren't going to kill our hokage-sama but what I found made me sick to my stomach a bunch of grown man beating a small child I tried getting there attention "Hey" they did not stop I tried again "HEY"!!!!!!! That got them they said "get out of here snake b…" before he finished I knocked him out the rest was next thing was to see if the kid was okay but he was gone I went looking for him until I saw something move on the hokages mountain I went there and sure enough he was there

(Narutos pov)

"Hey" it's the lady that save me

(Ankos pov)

"Kid are you alright" I sat next to him he flinched "I'm fine" he said "kid I don't think being beaten goes in the category as "I'm fine" now does it were are your parents" "I don't have parents I'm an orphan and I don't have friends either" he said sadly "kid I cant help with the parents thing but I can be your friend"

(Narutos pov)

I was not believe my ears someone wanting to be my friend "really" I asked "sure kid what's your name" she asked "naruto uzumaki" "ankos my name" I could not help it I hugged her and started to cry

(Ankos pov)

The kid hugged me and started to cry I guess he really needed this he stop crying "well kid I well see here tomorrow"

* * *

well readers what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

Narutos pain

Chapter 2

(Normal pov)

It's been six years since naruto met anko and she completely forgot him the neat day and now it's about time for the chunin exams lets skip the first part and its time for anko

(Naruto pov)

"Anko" the very second I heard that name the killing was rolling off me like the stink on a pig and I as crying everyone was scared except the chunins and gaara who was grinning like a madman and anko said "okay runts meet me at the forest of death for the next part of the chunin exams" me and the team were walking to the forest "naruto you baka what's with you" she tried to punch me but I grab her fist and thrown her into the nearest wall I went up to her and said "sakura I'm in no mood for your bullshit now stop before I break you" I let her fall .when we got to the forest everyone was still scared when I saw anko the killing intent was back and stronger the before and she started to tell us what to do and before my team left she told them to leave and for me to stay

(Ankos pov)

What's with this kid the killer intent and its pointed at me "what your problem kid"

(Naruto pov)

I could not believe my ears "ok I'll tell you do you remember I little kid being beaten by a mob of angry villagers" she nodded "and you promises him you'd you be his friend" she nodded again I waited a min or 2 I was crying a little her eyes grow with socked

(Ankos pov)

The kids still crying "how long did you wait" I asked I little scared of the answer "3 years I wanted to believe that maybe just maybe you forgot the last day" he answered sadly "kid do you have any friends now" " what do you mean animals or humans" he asked "both" " 5 humans and maybe the hole forest out side konaha animals " he answered "are your team in the human friend thing" "no" he answered simply "why" I was socked that his own team were not his friends "well sakura always hits me and thinks sasuke is a god or something sasuke is just sasuke and kakashi always ignores me and just trains sasuke" damn that's bad "okay kid talk to after the 2 part is over"

(Narutos pov)

Ok weird now time to find my team I found them fighting some weird ninja who smells like snake I attacked

(Normal pov)

TIME SHIP after the 2 part of the exam and the fights to get in the 3 part

(Narutos pov)

Finally after six years I can ask "why why did you do this to me I was I little kid who had no friends and you promise me you'd be my friend" I crying really hard "yeah I know you'd be on mission and be gone you never came back" "why"

(Ankos pov)

Holy shit I really hurt this kid well he really is not a kid maybe 13 maybe. I did the first thing that came to my mind I pulled him into a hug "sorry naruto I really didn't mean to hurt you but if you want I still could be your friend"

(Narutos pov)

I was shocked "s…sure" to be honest I had never had I hug after what happen that day "I'd like that" "thanks nee-chan


End file.
